User blog:CITRONtanker/A teaser.....
We thought we were immune.... We were wrong.... One day, a severe oddity occured in the RP world we know and love. Heroes and villains from all over gathered to witness the going ons. It’s not that bad for you and me- not now, at least. '' ''From a cliff, overlooking a grand sea, a congregation of hands were seen flying around in the sky. It felt like a nightmarish convention of pupeteers. In the center of it all, a mysterious, multicolored enitity can be seen. Jenny: I still cannot figure out what that thing is.... Lincoln: It looks like something from my comics, only worse. Asher: This is no mere fantasy, human! We must prepare to fight! *He draws his Carbon Roller* Lisa: Using basic logic, it would be best if we each disposed of an equal amount. But there is such staggering numbers, that could be challenging... Galaximus: *Steadily grows* Don’t worry.... I could do it all. Marina: No! We need to work as one, and show those freaks what for! Blaze: It’s time to turn up the heat! Jenny: On my mark.... The mysterious multicolored entity started to give off intense strands of light. Eventually it became a black hole. Silence followed, before it completely exploded into light no mere mortal or even immortal could whistand!! Jenny: Holy squid..... RUN! This light came at the group in the blink of an eye. The light first hit young Lisa, unable to defend herself. She evaporated in an instant. Jack: What in the- *The light evaporates him before he can finish.* What happens next is utter chaos. The otherworldly energy wipes folks out left and right. Run as they might, one by one, they go. Nebula, trying to escape with the power of her Power Suit- gone. Blaze using a Fire Blast to repel it- gone. Rose trying to hide behind Commander Tartar is desperation- both gone. Octavio and his daughter- gone. Eventually, all were gone... Except one Inkling who was running as fast as she possibly could. The energy was closing in on her. But with a sudden jolt, she managed to take flight, away from it all. But who was it? Eventually, that very Inkling crashed down in a dark, rocky area, clearly not one of this earth. One lone squid in the middle of nowhere. She slowly gets up... Galaximus: Wh-where am I? *She looks around, and slowly walks forward, feeling scared for the first time in her life. She looks to see if anyone else was near.* J-Jenny? Jenny? I can’t believe I just said that..... Jenny?! Nebula? Jack? Rose? She then realizes no one will answer.... she is alone... Galaximus: No! Asher? Kimberly? Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Pearl, Marina, Octavio, Tartar, ANYBODY! She then sees a familiar pair of goggles. She runs over, and picks them up. They belong to.... Squidkiller. Galaximus: NO! My best friend.... *She can’t take it anymore- the feeling of loneliness- all is gone, including her right-hand Octoling. Tears start to run down the goddesses eyes, and she drops to her knees.* Oh, Aria.... why you? Eventually, she gets back up, and walks forward. It’s not long before she sees a vast area before her, one she has never seen before. Is this the location of her friends? Galaximus: I’ve never seen something like that on Earth... I must be... somewhere else. But I can’t save anyone... I’m just a big, bloated failure of a villain.... She looks down at the goggles- she is at normal size, so they fit perfectly in her hand. She then looks back at the land ahead. Then, back at the goggles, and back to the awaiting land again. Galaximus: No... I can’t let this go... My friends... my enemies... everyone... they need me. Because if this marks the end, I’ll never achieve my true goal. In order to rule the world.... you gotta save the world! I, the mighty Lord Galaximus, will not let some freaks do my job! These worlds, galaxies, universes.... they’re all MINE! And if being the hero is what it takes- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EhgDibw7vB4I have to do it! *Putting the goggles of her best friend in the pocket of her shorts, the Inkling goddess charges on, ready for any challenge that might await her.* Our worst enemy is now our last hope... Galaximus is about to embark on a quest, that will take her across this new, mysterious world, as she fights to rescue all she knows. Along the way, she will learn about herself and others, and discover that even the worst of villains can have a giant-sized heart. And what is this brand new threat? What is its identity? What does it want with our heroes and villains? Will Sheila free her friends from this danger, and save the very dimensions she craves? Or will this plummet to yet another trademark Galaximus failure, one that could bring ultimate doom to us all? The goddesses journey begins now... join her, and shine bright, in..... THE WORLD OF LIGHT 2019 Category:Blog posts